1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test method and system of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as a notebook computer) have embedded controllers. Each embedded controller may store battery temperature information, fan speed information, power information, and so on. Therefore, when the electronic device is tested, the embedded controller is read to obtain the corresponding information using embedded controller commands However, different electronic devices use different embedded controller commands. When a person tests one electronic device, they must use the corresponding command. If the person tests another electronic device, they must use another command corresponding to different electronic device. It is not convenient to test different electronic devices.